Collection and analysis of data associated with actions and/or opinions of users are widely used, for example, to facilitate improvement of processes, products, or services. For example, a provider of a service may wish to know the experiences of users (e.g., purchasers) of the service, whether the experiences are positive or negative.
For example, known computer techniques allow for convenient ways to generate and distribute feedback forms, or surveys, to collect such information from users. Moreover, such techniques may be convenient for the users who provide the desired feedback, and, as such, may improve a likelihood that the users will, in fact, provide such feedback. For example, users may receive such feedback forms or other surveys by way of e-mail, or by visiting a website.
Such surveys may generally be classified either as static or dynamic. Static surveys generally progress in a linear fashion, e.g., may progress consecutively through an ordered list of questions and responses. Dynamic surveys, on the other hand, may determine a subsequent question to present, based on, for example, an answer to a previous question. Accordingly, dynamic surveys may be used to provide a more individualized, interactive, and user-friendly experience for the survey respondent. Consequently, a designer or manager of a dynamic survey may obtain more, and more meaningful, responses.
Dynamic surveys, however, are generally more difficult to construct than static surveys. For example, some knowledge of computer programming may be required, which may not be possessed by all survey designers. Moreover, even if a dynamic survey is designed and implemented, it may be difficult for the designer to test the resulting dynamic survey, in order to ensure that a desired sequence of questions was achieved.